Cult of Gozer
The Cult of Gozer, also known as the Gozer Worshippers (as Peter Venkmen jokingly guessed and answered), also sometimes known as the "Gozerian Society", the "Gozer Cult", the "Gozerian Cult" and the "Gozerians", is a powerful and religious organization of men and women dedicated to the worship of Gozer, the ancient Sumerian god which they believed was to return to one day destroy and remake the world. The Cult was mentioned in the first Ghostbusters movie and become a major threat in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Despite its power, the cult itself is but a tool for its leader, Ivo Shandor. History Origin The original Gozer Worshippers, known as the "Gozerians" first appeared in Mesopotamia around 6000 B.C. By the 4th millennium B.C., the Cult of Gozer consisted of a large Sumerian sub-culture and was engaged in a long, protracted war with the worshippers of Tiamat. Eventually Gozer and its followers were defeated and Tiamat banished Gozer from this world. 1900s Though Gozer fell into relative obscurity, it was not forgotten over the subsequent millennia and in the year 1920, a new cult was founded by Ivo Shandor. Shandor was an insane genius who, during his lifetime, made all the preparations needed for his god to be summoned. The members of the cult included close to a thousand followers, whose high priests included a many very wealthy and powerful people in New York society. The cult made many preparations for Gozer, including constructing a portal which would eventually bring forth the Destroyer, and four sacred places containing a Mandala to channel the spirit force, powering their god's Destructor form. The cult studied the ghosts very carefully, and had many knowledges which surpassed their time. The Cult's activities were prominent enough that they and Shandor himself are listed in Tobin's Spirit Guide. 1984 In 1984, during the time of the Gozer's coming, all the cult members were already dead. However, their spirits were still active on Earth, thanks to the Black Slime, a powerful substance they created from a captured Sloar. The Black Slime boosted the powers of their spirits, allowing them to operate the Mandalas and patiently wait until their god will bring new, post-Gozerian era to the Earth. 1991 However, the mighty Gozer was defeated by the Ghostbusters, ruining the Cult's plan for a new world. The now-undead Cult planned a second coming of Gozer, which succeeded in 1991. However, the god was banished and defeated by the Ghostbusters. This lead Ivo Shandor to reconsider his dream, activating the four Mandalas and channeling the spirit force to the Cult's secret holy ground, the Cemetery in Central Park. Disappointed in his God, Ivo Shandor planned to power himself with the amassed spirit energy as well as the blood sacrifice of his living descendant Dr. Ilyssa Sewelyn, intended for Gozer and become a mighty Destructor himself. However, he was stopped by the Ghostbusters. This was finally the end of the dark legacy of the Gozer Worshippers as well as of Ivo Shandor and of Gozer. Members The Cult of Gozer once consisted of many prominent people of wealth and power. However, the Cult reached its true form when all of them died, re-emerging as evil ghosts. The majority of the immortal Gozerian Cultists' powers were boosted by the Black Slime, which is the source of most of their power. However, some of them is enough powerful on their own. *Ivo Shandor - The legendary architect, inventor, paranormal genius, and homicidal madman. He is the supreme leader and founder of the Cult of Gozer. *Edmund Hoover - Also known as Azetlor, this high-ranking cult member become a keeper of the library's Mandala. He was the one who discovered the secrets of Gozerian lore from the library, and now rules a twisted ghostly version of it. *Cornelius Wellesly - A high-ranking cult member who is the keeper of the museum's Mandala. He once was a powerful tycoon. *The Spider Witch - True name unknown. A serial killer who acted under Ivo Shandor's commands, and a high-ranking member of the Cult. Now she is a keeper of the hotel's Mandala, and a powerful, spider-like ghost. *'Black Slime Monsters' - The most powerful of Black Slime-dependent ghostly cultists. They were once a wealthy, powerful people that are transformed by the Black Slime. *'Black Slime Ghosts' - Souls of the Gozerian Cultists whose existence is completely bound to the Black Slime. *'Black Slime Fiends' - The lower-ranking cultists re-emerged with the help of Black Slime, becoming transmutated mindless minions. Types *'Cultists' - The ghosts of powerful cult members. Powerful beings on their own, but still minions of Ivo Shandor. The Cultists, also known as the "Gozerian Cultists" and the "Gozer Worshippers", are the very ghostly reincarnations of the same members of the Cult of Gozer. These lesser Gozer Worshippers still hold devotion to their deity Gozer. **'Cultist Summoners' - The ghosts of powerful high class cultist members who possess summoning magical abilities. They are the minions of Ivo Shandor. These elite Gozer Worshippers, like the lesser Gozerian Cultists, still hold devotion to their deity Gozer. Related Terms *Black Slime - The main source of the Gozerian Cultists' power. It originally appears everywhere the ghost world collides with ours. The cultists were able to mass-produce it using the captured Sloar. Many of the Cultists's ghostly reincarnations are dependent on this slime. *Black Slime Portals - The supernatural portals which are conduits of immense psychokinetic energy and doorways between dimensions, were created from the Black Slime itself. Each of these vortexes were used by not only spirits, but also other ghosts controlled by Ivo Shandor and the Cult of Gozer. *w:c:evil:Central Park's Cult Cemetery - A secret graveyard in Central Park that was built and consecrated as the Gozer Worshippers' very own "hallowed grounds" for their honored dead. It is also where Ivo Shandor's Mausoleum is located. *Church of Gozer Songbook - A songbook belonged to one of the sects of the Cult of Gozer. *Gozerian Alphabet - An esoteric alphabet created by the Gozerian Society as their "language", to chant in their rituals and to create summoning spells. *Gozerian Codex - The mystical spellbook belonged to the Gozer Worshippers. *Gozerian Servitors - Undead beings created by Gozer from the essence of dead enitties and remnants of destroyed worlds. *Mood Slime - A special variant of ectoplasm created by Ivo Shandor from the Black Slime. It has an ability to open rifts to ghost world. Also could bring objects to life and be infused by both positive and negative energy. Comes in different colors. * ]]Mandala - A powerful form of magic that focuses spirit energy and empowers Gozer's destructor form. Later used to empower Ivo Shandor himself. There were a total of 4 Mandalas in New York. *Sloars - Beings from another plane of existence, this race of massive creatures were captured by the Gozerian Cult and used to mass-produce the Black Slime. They also served as the Mandala guardians. * ]]Temple of Gozer - The sacred shrine of Gozer, the chief deity of the Cult of Gozer themselves. Gallery The Gozerian Society.jpg|The Gozerian Society (Cult of Gozer). Gozerian Society Emblem.jpg|The official public seal of the Gozerian Society aka Gozer Worshippers. Gozerian Society's Iconography.jpg|This mysterious stone tablet with the depiction of Gozer serves as the religious iconography of the "Gozer Worshippers". Seal of the Gozerian Society.jpg|The seal of the Gozerian Society seen from a T-shirt. The Cult of Gozer.jpg|An artwork of the Cult of Gozer. The Gozerian Cultists.jpg|The ghosts of the Gozerian Cultists themselves as seen in the Stylized Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. The Gozerian Cultist.jpg|One of the ghosts of the Cult of Gozer as seen in the Realistic Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Crest of the Gozer Worshippers.jpg|The iconic religious symbol of the Gozer Worshippers (Cult of Gozer). Hail Gozer the Destructor.jpg|"Hail Gozer the Destructor." For the best solution is Death.jpg|"For the best solution is Death." The Gozerian Cultist.jpg Gozerian Cultist Summoner.jpg Gozerian.jpg|A concept art of one of the Gozerians (Gozerian Cultists) in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. The Gozerian Codex.jpg|The Gozerian Codex The Church of Gozer Songbook.jpg|The Church of Gozer Songbook Trivia *In IDW Comics' Ghostbusters, it is revealed that at least one faction alone splintered from the main Cult of Gozer and its remnants formed the Temple of the Divine Father, dedicated to the worship of Gozer's father, Koza'Rai. The Temple of the Divine Father was active in the year 1953 A.D. and facilitated the birth of Koza'Rai's half demon child Rachel Unglighter, the mortal twin of Senta. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Issue #6, part of the seal of the Cult of Gozer can be seen in the comic book's cover, and the whole insignia of the Gozer Worshippers is based on a T-shirt design. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, the Cult of Gozer emblem appears behind the Ghost Smashers team's crooked founder Ron Alexander. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15, Kylie Griffin alludes to the mysterious Cult of Gozer. *On Ivo Shandor's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Cards, the Gozer Worshippers cult was mentioned. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 41, the gathered well-known Gozer Worshippers are the Spider Witch (below and on the left side of the Chairman), the Chairman, Ivo Shandor (green on robe), and Edmund Hoover (on the right side of Shandor). Navigation Category:Cults Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fanatics Category:Evil from the Past Category:Paranormal Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Revived Category:Dark Priests Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Summoners Category:Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Necromancers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Comedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists